Iced Lovers
by thatcoolguy17
Summary: Modern AU: Valentine's Day, a holiday that Gray Fullbuster greatly despised. But after getting some advice by his brother, Lyon Vastia, can the man truly find someone he can actually be able to spend time with on this dreadful day? And will that person be the person closest to him? GrayTear OneShot!


Peaceful, quiet. Those were never good signs for Gray Fullbuster, owner and worker of the Ice Palace, home to the best ice cream in Magnolia City.

Given to him by his late father, Silver Fullbuster, Gray continued on the legacy of making ice cream. Any flavor besides the outrageous ones, he's got them.

He wasn't the only one working there. Lyon Vastia, his step brother, also helped and worked with him. The ice cream parlor was also given to him. A shared business as called by many.

They've always bickered like brothers do but loved each other like brothers do as well. They would usually take shifts being at the register and today was Gray's turn.

Gray sighed, leaning onto the counter as the day was a slow. He would see people pass by through the big window the store had in the front. Nothing besides couples walking by, a few pets and their owners walking by, and then the occasional girl scouts that walked by. There was nothing interesting to see.

"Still no costumers?" Lyon asked, peeking from the small window that connected their voices from the main store front to the back of the kitchen.

"Nope," Gray placed his head over his palm, now leaning on his right arm. "It's another slow day bro."

"Third in a row," Gray could hear Lyon's groaning. "And to think we'd be getting costumers considering Valentine's Day is coming up."

"Ugh, Valentine's Day…" Gray groaned at the mere mention of Valentine's Day. Having been single almost all his life, that holiday had literally no meaning to him. Other than his brother who is currently in a relationship, he gave no attention to that particular holiday.

"Still hate it?" Lyon asked, having caught his groan.

"No, I loathe it," Gray responded with a hint of sarcasm behind it. "What do you think?"

"Yup, you still hate it," Lyon came out from the kitchen, bringing out to plates with hamburgers on them. He placed one on the counter where Gray was and the other he kept it. "Cheer up Gray, maybe someday you'll find that someone who'll make you enjoy the day."

"When that day comes, my wallet would be empty." Gray retorted, taking a bite on his food.

"When were you such a pessimist?" Lyon raised an eyebrow at his brother's misdemeanor.

"When were you so interested in my love life?" Gray retorted back once again.

"Hey man, I'm just trying to look out for you," Lyon now took a bite of his hamburger. He chewed his food into bits and pieces and swallowed down. "It's what Dad would've liked me to do."

"Huh," Gray laid back on his chair. As much as it pained him to admit, Lyon was right. He and Lyon would always look out for each other, have each other's backs. It's the whole reason why his father had given them both the ice cream parlor. "I guess you're right, but not right now."

"I get it, you still haven't found the right girl yet." Lyon and Gray stared out the window as they are.

As they continued to talk and eat, the door's bell that signified a costumer entering rung. The two looked into the direction of the door and saw a familiar face. "Hey guys."

"Hey Ultear." The two stared into the direction of the beautiful woman. Dark purple wavy hair, a black sweater and jeans with low heels, it was none other than their childhood friend Ultear Milkovich who entered the parlor shop.

"Slow day, I presume?" She walked towards them, taking a seat by the front counter.

"Yeah," Gray answered. "Third one at that."

"It gets boring but hopefully it's a slow day tomorrow as well." Lyon said.

"And why is that?" Gray asked. Did he have something else planned.

"Because I was going to ask you a favor." Lyon turned to Gray, smiling, hoping his charming smile would help him convince Gray of his proposition.

"Let me guess- you're going to ask him if he could take on your shift while you go out on a date tomorrow with that blue haired girlfriend of yours?" Knowing him, Ultear had guess correctly.

"Uh, yeah." Lyon placed his left hand behind his head, scratching it as a small drop of sweat dropped down his forehead.

"Well I guess," just cause he hated Valentine's Day doesn't mean he should ruin it for Lyon, Gray didn't mind to take it.

"Awesome bro, thanks a bunch." Lyon couldn't have been happier to hear that.

"You guys are missing your shirts…" Ultear was slightly embarrassed to see the two without shirts. It was a habit the two had developed as they were younger, mysteriously taking off their clothes.

The two looked down and saw that Ultear was correct. "Whoops." The two said in unity.

"Anyways, just dropped by to see how you guys were doing," Ultear was now getting off her seat. "I too have a big day tomorrow."

"You have a date as well?" The two brothers said in unison.

"Yeah," Ultear buckled her sweater some more, it was quite windy outside. "Met someone online and this is going to be our first time meeting in person."

"Online?" Lyon questioned. "You should be careful, sometimes the person you think you know could be someone else entirely."

"I know, but I have a feeling about this person that he says that he is the very same person behind the computer screen." Ultear stopped right in front of the door.

"Well, if we don't see you tomorrow, good luck." Gray gave her a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys." And like that, she left their parlor.

"You gonna be okay?" Lyon suddenly asked Gray.

"Be okay with what?" Gray raised an eyebrow at his silver haired brother. He had no clue with what that man was talking about.

"I mean with her going out on a date with a complete stranger." He clarified.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Gray answered him.

"Are you sure? Last time I checked, back when we were kids, you had a huge crush on her." Lyon asked once more, this time with an anecdote to help him.

Gray's face turned wholeheartedly pink. "T-That was a long time ago, I don't harbor those feelings anymore." It was true, Gray had always liked- loved Ultear since they were kids.

"Your answer and your body language seem to disagree with each other." Lyon could see Gray, being flustered by the question he asked him about Ultear.

"But I'm telling you I'm over it, besides," Gray turned to look out the window. "Even if I still do, I would've lost to this person she's met online…"

"Hmm, I see." Lyon had found his shirt and placed it back on.

"Besides, it'd be too much of a cliché to even go after her on a Valentine's Day…" Gray sighed.

"Clichés aren't always that bad," Lyon headed out, back into the kitchen. "As long as the chemistry between two lovers is real and genuine, it can still be really great."

"Tch, maybe."

The next day came by fairly quickly.

As Lyon prepared for his date, Gray attended to a few costumers. It wasn't really much at the moment. So far it has been an elderly couple who ordered a shared cup of ice cream, a young couple who shared a milkshake and right now, another young couple ordering a parfait.

Love was everywhere at this very moment.

"Alright sir, that'll 6.78." Gray manned the cash register, telling the green haired man with a red long jacket the amount of his order.

"Here you go." He gave Gray a ten.

Opening the cash register, he took out the amount of change and gave it back along with the receipt. "Here's your change sir, have a nice day."

"You too." He now walked away with his and his partner's parfaits, walking towards the table near the front of the window where his tall, masculine, blonde partner was.

"Hey Gray, I'm about to leave already." Lyon told him, peeking his head from the door which separated the kitchen to the cash register counter.

"Ah okay bro, be careful." Gray said his goodbye.

"See you okay?" Lyon said, as he was leaving through the back.

"Yeah, yeah," Gray smirked as he thought of the perfect joke to tell Lyon. "And don't do anything explicit! God forbid that I don't want to be an uncle yet!"

"Haha, very funny." And with that, upon hearing the back door shut tight, Lyon had left the ice cream parlor to Gray.

Gray took a seat back, now looking at the customers and how the interacted with each other. Able to still hear from a distance, he started to eavesdrop on their conversations.

"Happy 50th anniversary dear." The older man had told his lovely wife. 50 year milestone was an impressive feat to say the least, Gray thought.

"Happy 50th anniversary honey." She replied back.

Gray now turned to look at the young couple. It was a gray haired, masculine man and a light brown woman with glasses. Both had sweaters and jeans on, enjoying their milkshake.

"So, how'd you like my sisters?" The masculine man had asked her.

"They're very nice, glad to know they like me." She had answered.

Guessing their at the stage where they meet the families, Gray thought. He now turned his attention to the last couple at the front table. Two men with striking features, a green haired man with a red long trench coat and the other, spiky blonde haired man with a striking scar on his face and a leather jacket with black jeans and boots.

"How's your grandfather doing?" The green haired man asked as he dipped his spoon into the parfait.

"He's doing okay," the blonde man answered. "The doctors gave him painkillers for his sprained leg."

"Ah, that's great."

And they were at the settles down stage.

Gray sighed. It was somewhat depressing to see a lot of couples enjoying themselves while he was here, alone.

Then he thought about Ultear. Remembering all those times that woman had brought a smile upon him. Her beautiful, wavy hair, her striking natural beauty. Had he really given up his crush on her? And why on God's earth would he be thinking about her on this day?

Was Lyon right? About him not being okay with her date?

"Uh, sir?" Suddenly, the elderly man had been calling Gray for the last minute or so, finally getting the man's attention.

"Whoops, sorry about that sir," Gray got himself back up from his seated position and right behind the cash register. "You here for anything else?"

"Yes…"

…

It had been a long day for Gray and thank God he was finally closing time.

As he mopped and cleaned the floor, he suddenly heard someone lightly tap the window.

He looked up and saw that it was none other than Ultear, standing there waiting for Gray to open the door, shivering as the night's cold engulfed her.

Without much trouble, he placed the mop to the side and walked towards the door, opening it for her. "Thank you! I was literally dying out there in the cold!" She came in, rubbing her hands as she did.

"Well hello to you to." Gray said as he closed the door.

"I waved, didn't I?" Ultear exclaimed as she took off her sweater, revealing her gorgeous red dress that matched her perfect red eyes as she took a seat.

"You look g-great." Gray scratched the side of his cheek as Ultear revealed her attire, beautiful as ever. He tried to hide his blush.

"Thanks." She lightly blushed at his compliment.

"Don't you have a date right about now?" Gray grabbed the mop again and continued to mop the floor.

"What date?" Ultear now acted like she never had a date.

"The… date?" Gray could've sworn she said she had a date tonight. "With that online friend of yours?"

"Oh that one," she meekly laughed. "We decided to meet in another time."

Her laugh, it was fake, her voice, getting slightly higher in pitch. Gray knew something was wrong, promoting him to stop cleaning once more. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm… I'm totally fine…" She rubbed her face, trying to hold back some tears. "I just… wished I didn't wear this stupid dress! Put on some makeup!" She broke down now, tears flooding the table underneath her face.

Gray placed the mop to the side again and walked towards her, giving her a hug from behind. This was something he had seen from her before.

"The man stood me up…" She sulked, placing her hand on one of Gray's arms as she cried in his arms. "Didn't even have the audacity to… call me beforehand to cancel…"

"Shh, there, there now." He comforted her.

After 10 minutes, there was only silence between the two. Still not letting her go from his embrace, comforting her in the way he's always comforted her.

"Thank you…" She ever so gladly enjoyed his company.

He finally let her go and brought a chair and sat right next to her. "It's nothing you wouldn't have done."

"Your shirt is missing again…" She wiped away the remaining tears that strolled down her reddish cheeks.

Gray looked down to look and again has he lost his shirt. "Oh dammit…"

"Heh…" Ultear lightly laughed at his misfortunate of misplacing his shirt.

"You feel any better?" He asked her.

"A little, just feeling a bit mad at what happened." She sniffled.

"You have the right to be angry at that sorry bastard." Gray placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing to get worked up anymore, just a wasteful of energy and time." She lowly sighed.

"You're probably right about that." Gray took his hand back and laid back on his chair.

"And here I thought I met my perfect match, only for him to leave me to stand in the middle of nowhere for nothing." Ultear sighed, laid back more on her chair. She placed her left arm over her chest and her hand on her neck, massaging it while slightly osculating her head.

"If you wanted to find your match, your best bet is meeting them beforehand." Gray advised her.

"You're probably right about that." Ultear now yawned, tired from waiting on her date who never showed.

"Do you want anything? Ice Cream, Milkshake, coffee?" Gray got up from his chair, heading behind the counter as he offered Ultear something.

"How about something that cures this depressing moment of mine?" She asked him.

"Sorry, if this were a liquor bar, maybe but nope," he joked about, which made the two laugh in harmony. "The second best thing I could give you is French Vanilla ice cream."

"I guess that'll do." She took him up his offer.

He prepared her waffle cone, serving 3 big scoops of the French Vanilla ice cream into it. Looking so neat and nice like they show in movies and such, Gray got back out from behind the counter and gave her the delight.

"Thanks." She held it with both hands.

"No problem." He took and sat back in his seat right next to her.

"It's been a while since we've hanged out like this…" Ultear commented as she swirled her tongue on her ice cream, cleaning the dripping Vanilla that dropped down her cone.

"No kidding." Thinking about it, she was right. Ever since his father died, he had been more reclusive to himself lately.

"And just like you, I officially hate Valentine's Day." She meekly laughed.

"Lyon told me that I hate it because I've always been a single man…" He remembered he brotherly words from him.

"He's half right." Ultear began nipping down the waffle cone.

"Yeah," Gray sighed. "He also told me that sometimes we don't celebrate them because we haven't found the person to celebrate them with."

"That's also right…" She now sighed herself. She thought to herself, how today was going to be the day when maybe she fell in love, but unfortunately, it's only made her fuel to hate this dreadful day. But it wasn't so bad, she had Gray's company, her best and childhood friend. The shirtless man has always been there for her.

She had remembered the days where she would wholeheartedly have a crush on her friend, but never made any moves to him or him towards her. Ultear never thought the man had any feelings for her so she stopped trying to get his attention.

"What are you thinking about?" Gray could see her think intensely.

She turned her attention back to him. "It's funny, when ever we experience something tragic in our lives, we tend to remember the good times in those times." She meekly laughed at her own words.

"How so?" He brought his chair in a bit more closer to the table.

"Well, you may think this is girly or stupid but…" She stopped there, hesitant to say the rest of her sentence.

"Ahuh, but what?" He waited for her to continue.

"But, whenever I'm down like now, I always remember the times when we were kids were Lyon would make me cry and you would comfort me," she finally continued. "I always appreciated the fact that you were there for me and still are." She brought a smile to her face, looking straight at Gray.

Her smile was enough to cause the man lightly blush. "Well, it's what I do."

"I hope the next thing I say doesn't hinder our friendship or anything but…" Finishing her ice cream cone, she cleaned her lips with a napkin. "I've always thought that you… had a crush on me…"

Gray's head mentally exploded. It wasn't just himself that was thinking about their past and their old crushes. "Oh," he tried to play it off. "Did you now?"

"It's funny because I would've never minded if you ever made a move or two…" She rubbed behind her neck with her left arm. She was embarrassed to say the least. "I… also had a crush on you…"

A silent cloud ensnared the room. It happened to be the day where everything from their insides, emotionally, has now been getting of Ultear's chest. Needless to say, Gray was speechless.

A long time friend and a great one, he'd never thought she would feel the same way. "D-Did you now?" Gray lightly scratched his cheek.

"Y-Yeah…" She responded.

"Well then…" It was his turn to finally get his feelings out now. "I did."

"You did what?" His small sentence caught her off guard.

"Ultear," he turned to her, placing his hands over hers, making the woman harshly blush. "Ever since I've met you, since we were kids, I had the biggest crush on you, even now." He licked his lips as they were getting dry. "You're the only girl that has made me happy. Your very presence can simply lift my spirits."

"I've always loved you," he muttered the words he'd never thought he'd ever say to anyone else besides his family. "I've always had and still do. I never thought it'd be this day, of all days, where I finally grow a pair and tell you how I really feel about you."

"G-Gray…" Ultear couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. His words, so sweet, so genuine, it made her whole face glow with shades of blush.

He brought himself much closer to her, her hands intertwined with his. "Ultear, I really love you, a whole lot."

"I've always loved you too," she smiled once more. A tear escaped from her eye and she quickly wiped it away. "Who knew that my best friend, was the knight in shining armor of my dreams."

"Well, the world is rather small." He gave her a smile.

She placed her hands one his chest, twinkling them all the way up to his neck, wrapping her around the back of his neck. He placed his hands around her waist, bringing her slowly to him.

Hearts rapidly beating in unison, their hot breathing rubbed onto their bodies, their faces only mere centimeters away from one another.

Closing their eyes and closing the gap, the two had finally had their long awaited kiss.

He could taste the vanilla off her lips. Sweet, just as her lips were meant to be.

They battled for dominance, as their tongues dueled it out. Having been an equal fight, the two finally broke their first kiss before their lungs longed for air.

Ultear got up from her chair, slowly walking up to window and shutting the view to the street and inside with the shades.

She walked back towards Gray, seductively taking off her dress as she approached him.

Gray once again began to kiss her, more passionately than ever. His arms behind her, helping her unzip herself from her dress, he soon found himself on the same table they conversed over on it.

They knew where this was going and neither of them gave no care to the world where it was going to be. It truly is a Valentine's Day gift they can give themselves over.

…

As Lyon approached the parlor, he'd noticed that the shades covered the window.

It had been 9 a.m., and still the Ice Cream place was not yet open. Surprised to that his brother, Gray, had not come to work yet. "Weird…" He took out his spare keys and opened the door.

Upon opening it, the tables, the chairs, everything was mess. "What in the-" He couldn't believe that the whole placed was thrashed around.

He looked the door behind him and went in search for Gray. "Yo Gray, what the hell happened here?" He called out to his brother in hopes that he was here.

He walked around, carefully taking each step as he crossed and jumped over a few of the things. "Guessimg he's not here…" He pulled out his phone and started to dial his number.

As he did so, he heard a distinct ringtone nearby, coming from the back of the kitchen. "The hell?" It was Gray's. He hung up and proceeded to go there.

"Yo Gray, what in the world happened here-" And as soon as he entered, Lyon sees a sight that could ended him completely blind: Gray and Ultear, naked, cuddling underneath their clothes on the floor.

He quickly took a step backwards, holding his breath as he did. He did not realise that the two would meet tonight, let alone destroy half the Ice Cream place with their intense horny sex. "And he told me not to do anything stupid…"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well this is my first GrayTear story so I hope you guys like it.**

 **There seemed to be a lack of GrayTear stories so here I thought maybe I should do something about it! And Happy Valentine's day for those who celebrate it.**

 **If the characters seem OOC, sorry, I haven't written a story with Gray, Ultear or Lyon in quite some time. This is also a oneshot, so I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Might make more in the future.**

 **Anyways, if you're following the Dark Rose or Learning To Love, bare with me. They should be updated sometime this week. They are both Natza eccentric stories, so if you haven't read them yet, go ahead and read them/check them out!**

 **I am also happy to say that I'm finally back home so more updates for my other stories should be more manageable and frequent! That's about it, thanks for stopping by!**


End file.
